Your Eyes
by sadyshea
Summary: Miley wants Ty Mason a new british pop star to open for her concert. He turns out to be just another Hannah Montana fan. There's a new kid in school named Dylan. Miley starts to fall for Dylan. But what is Dylan has a secret identity to? Mileyx OC R&R!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Miley ran into her room and rushed towards her closet, throwing the door open, shoving all her "Miley" clothing aside she cleared enough room so she could see the big Hannah Montana logo on the hidden door. She slipped through the it and closed it tightly, flopping onto a couch in the shape of and H and an M. Wiping tears from her eyes, she could hear the faint knocks on her bedroom door by her father.

"Miles! Common bud, open up! Someone is here for you!" Robbie Ray called.

She pretended to ignore him as she put her pink Ipod earphones into her ears and listened to the latest single by a new pop singer, Ty Mason.

_These dreams of mine become reality_

_When I stare into your eyes_

_If you weren't always close to me_

_My heart would begin to tell me lies_

_Wow,_ Miley thought her tears clearing,_ He's really good!_

"Daddy! I think we found a replacement for the opener of my next Hannah concert!" Miley called enthusiastically to her father as she jumped off the couch, running through the closet and out her bedroom door faster then she had originally ran in.


	2. Chap1 Don’t judge a book by his cover

Chapter 1

Don't judge a book by his cover

Miley bounded down the stairs more excited then she had been in ages.

"Daddy?!? Did y'all not hear me clearly?" she said laughing at her father turned towards the stove.

"Oh hey there, bud. No I didn't, but tell me later. As I told you.. There's someone here to see you." Her father said pointing to the couch where Lilly sat quietly braiding her hair.

"Hey there, Lills. What's going on?" Miley asked truly wondering why her she was in her best friend's presence.

Lilly stood up and ran towards her, hugging her tighter then what was comfortable.

"I'm sorry about what happened with you and Jake! I mean, he kisses then leaves to Romania for four months, what a jerk! But a very cute one…" Lilly's voice trailed off as she went off into Lilliland.

"Lilly! Not helping! I loved him and then he finally kisses me and it was awesome and then he ditches me for Romania! As if he could do better with that…" Miley fumed angrily, storming back towards her father.

"Well, look on the bright side, you're single again!" Lilly attempted at comforting her with her big fake optimistic grin.

"Uhhhh thanks Lilly… Now daddy back to what I was saying!" Miley said excitedly. " I found the perfect new artist to sing as the starter for my next Hannah concert!" she continued enthusiastically.

"And who might that be, darlin'?" Robbie Ray asked with much interest.

" TY MASON!" Miley practically screamed.

" OH MY GOD! TY MASON AS IN THE NEW BRITISH SINGER, TY MASON?!?" Lilly squealed.

" Unh huh!" Miley squealed back at her.

" Hold your horses, bud. We can't just ask Ty Mason to come out all the way from England to open a couple Hannah Montana concerts…" Her father said logically.

"And why not?" Miley said, pouting.

"All right. I'll make some calls. See what I can do…" Robbie Ray gave in, sighing.

"Daddy! You're the best dad and manager! EVER!" she said genuinely hugging him tightly.

"This is so cool!" Lilly squeaked. Robbie ray simply laughed.

HM

"Yes thank you, Mr. Mason. The show dates for Ty and Hannah's concerts will be scheduled as soon as possible. Ty will need to be here for about 6 months. Is that possible? Mhmmmm. I understand you son needs education and we have the most amazing public school here. Ohhhh, yes of course. Home schooling may be a better option. I will make the arrangements to get a teacher as soon as possible. Okay. See you, Mr. Mason. We can't wait to meet Ty tomorrow. He seems to be a wonderful young man. Goodbye." Robbie Ray finally hung up the phone after speaking with Ty's father/ manager for around two hours. But it was well worth it.

"Miles! We got Ty! He arrives tomorrow." He called up the stairs.

"Thanks daddy!" Miley called back smiling to herself and then continued to practice her new Hannah moves.

"Miley! Ty will be arriving in an hour! Get your Hannah Wig on ASAP!" Her father called up the stairs.

Miley looked at her alarm clock that was displaying **12:33. **_Crap!_, Miley thought_, My alarm was supposed to go off an hour ago! _She jumped out of bed and ran to her closet, running through to her Hannah Montana closet and grabbed her clothing that was set out. She threw off her pj's and got dressed in her Hannah outfit. Now was the real challenge. The wig. She saw the blonde terror on her dresser and she began to put her hair into two braids then she began to pin them securely to her hair on the top of her head. Miley looked in the mirror and laughed. _I look like some kind of German alien from hell_, she thought. She slipped the blonde wig easily on her head, fastening it with the combs inside. Step two was the makeup. Miley applied the thick black liner and attached her fake eyelashes. _Parfait_, She thought in a fake French accent. Once she has slipped her signature cowboy boots on she was ready for Ty's arrival. Miley ran out of her Hannah closet and into her room to check the time. **1:27.**

" Miley! Get your caboose down here, Ty will be here any minute!" Robbie Ray called to Miley.

"I'm coming!" she responded. Robbie rolled his eyes as Jackson entered the living room having returned from working at **Rico's**.

"Hey pop. There's a limo outside. I didn't know "Hannah" had a gig today." Jackson complained.

"Oh Jackson. Stop your whining. It's Ty Mason. He's here to meet "Hannah".." His father explained.

"Miley! Ty is here! Get down here!" Robbie continued.

" Oh my god. I'm SO excited!" she cried, bounding down the stairs flattening her hair as she bounced.

The doorbell rang and Jackson went to get it. Robbie placed his fake moustache on as Jackson opened the door.

" Welcome to our home! Please sit. Hannah will be right here." Robbie said as positive as he could manage to Ty and his father.

Miley finally got to the bottom of the stairs and realized Ty Mason was sitting on her couch.

_He' SO amazing, _she thought admiringly.

" Howdy y'all. I'm Hannah Montana and welcome to Malibu!" she said enthusiastically.

All four men's heads turned to her. She smiled brightly at Ty noting his dirty blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.

" Wow. What an honor. I finally get to meet THE Hannah Montana." Ty said with a British accent, standing up excitedly stretching out a hand for her to shake.

She took it.

"Uhhhh.. Thanks." Miley answered half smiling.

"Hannah, Ty was so honored when you called and wanted HIM as your opener. He's a big fan." Mr. Mason said fondly.

Ty nodded then blushed a little looking back at Miley.

"Well, We'll have to give ya the tour of Malibu now. Let's head out. We gotta lot of ground to cover. Common Hannah." Her father instructed, motioning towards the door.

She was starting to second-guess herself about Ty. She didn't want another fan she wanted someone she could respect too.

HM

"Lills, it's awful! He's just another fan who is "inspired" by me. I thought he would be different. But he's not." Miley complained disappointedly.

"Awwwwww. It can't be THAT bad, Miley. I mean he's not hard to look at or anything…" Lilly said trying to sound supportive.

"It IS that bad. Lilly, he was staring at me the whole time we spent together yesterday. It just feels like I was with Oliver when he used to "love" Hannah." She said defensively.

"Ouch. That does kinda sound sucky. Worse then Oliver? Wow. He must be awful." Lilly agreed.

" As I said before and we have our first concert tonight. Lills, I need Lola there. Okay?" Miley pleaded.

" Oh okay… I was planning on coming anyways." Lilly said with a smile apparent in her voice.

" Thanks, Lills. You're the best! I'll see ya at school!" responded Miley, hanging up the phone afterwards.

She sighed and ran downstairs. _I just thought it would be … different_, Miley thought to herself. She munched on her cereal quietly as her father flipped a pancake. She grabbed her backpack and started to walk out the door.

"Bud, be back by four. The sound check starts at five thirty then the show at seven. Okay?" Robbie reminded her.

"Yes, daddy. See ya after school!" She called as she ran out to catch a ride with Jackson.


	3. Chap2 The new kid

Chapter 2

The New Kid

"Thanks for the ride, Jackson. See ya after school." Miley called to her brother as he drove off to his high school.

**Seaview Middle School**. Miley walked across the parking lot and then spotted Lilly talking with Oliver in front of the school.

"Hey Lilly! Hey Oliver!" Miley called, waving her hands in the air frantically in hopes that it would catch their attention.

"Hey Miley!" Lilly said waving back as enthusiastically.

Oliver rolled his eyes and waved also.

"How's it going, Miles?" Oliver asked (clearly not as interested as he was putting across).

"Nothing much. I met Ty last night…" she whispered.

"Ohhhh.. How'd it go?!?" he asked now genuinely interested in the conversation.

"He was uhhhhhh how could I put it nicely? No different then ANY other Hannah Montana fans on this planet!" Miley fumed

"Yah. She said that he's worse then you were!" Lilly added.

Oliver blushed then turned his back from them. Miley gave Lilly a "nice going" look and went over to Oliver.

"It was very flattering when you were obsessed with me, Oliver. I mean, who WOULD'NT want Smokin' Oaken to be in love with their alter personality?" Miley said trying to sound comforting.

Oliver turned towards her, smiling. "Yah I guess that's true." He agreed.

Miley laughed and grabbed Lilly's hand. "Common y'all. We better get to class before Kunkle kills us." She said pulling Lilly into the school and down the hallway.

The bell trilled loudly as Miley guided her two friends toward the class.

Just as they got to the door, their teacher squawked "Miss Stewart! Miss Truscott! Mr. Oaken! Should I be forced to change my teaching schedule for your sake?"

"I- We- Uhh" Miley tried to think of an excuse.

" DETENTION!" she yelled.

" What? But I need to.. I have something.." Miley mumbled.

_I'll be late for my Hannah Concert! _, She thought her mind racing.

"Let it go, Miley." Oliver whispered harshly pushing towards her seat at the back of the class.

Miley rolled her eyes and took her seat beside Lilly and Oliver. She took out a piece of scrap paper and began to write a note to Lilly.

**Hey Lils! Major problem! The Hannah Concert starts at 4! If we have a detention, we'll be late! Got a plan?**

Miley passed the note to her friend as Miss Kunkle wrote the date on the board. Lilly unfolded it, and looked like she was deep in thought.

_Hopefully she is actually thinking about a plan_, Miley thought,_ Not getting to meet Ty Mason._

"Hey Miley. Rumor has it there's a new guy joining our class. I also heard he's a juvenile delinquent." Oliver whispered.

"Just like "you heard" that I had a pet sheep that I brought with me everywhere. I'm sure he's just a normal kid-" Miley whispered back.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door and Miss Kunkle went to open it.

"Here comes your "juvenile delinquent", Oliver." Miley teased.

Oliver glared at her then turned away from the door and pouted. The principal walked in with baldhead and all.

"Come in, Dylan. No need to be nervous." The principal coaxed.

A dark haired boy lingered into the classroom with a scowl on his face.

"Class and Miss Kunkle, Welcome Dylan Warhol to Sea view Middle school. Please make him comfortable." The principal announced, turning towards the class.

" Dylan, I'm Miss Kunkle and this is our class. There is a seat next to Miley at the back. Go along." Miss Kunkle ordered.

Dylan rolled his eyes and made the journey to the back of classroom. Miley gave him a welcoming smile and in return he glared at her. She gasped and turned to Lilly. Lilly shrugged he shoulders in response to her note. Miley felt defeated and shrunk lower into her seat.

" Ok students. Take out a sheet of paper. I want an one thousand word essay on the main idea of Robert frost's poem, "The road not taken." Its due Monday." Miss Kunkle informed the class.

Miley sighed and began to rub her temples. Then suddenly she got an idea. She rushed to the front of the class and asked.

"Miss Kunkle. I have something important to do after school.. So I was wondering if I could do something in lieu of the detention?"

Miss Kunkle looked amused by her question and replied.

" Miss Stewart, you can do one thing instead of my detention."

"Oh Miss Kunkle, Thank you! I'll do anything!"

Miss Kunkle smiled and said. "How modest of you, Miley. Now all I want you to do is dedicate your lunch hour to show our new student around our school."

Miley's smile faded and she blurted. "Anything? Did I say anything? I mean't nothing…"

Miss Kunkle's face turned bright red and she said. " You already volunteered and unless you want to be here after school for an extra hour then I suppose you will just do what I ask of you."

Miley sighed and forced a smile across her face. "Okay, Miss Kunkle ANYTHING you ask…" she mumbled and turned back towards the back of the classroom.

"Sweet niblets!" she muttered under her breath as she took her seat again.

HM

Miley woke up to Oliver shaking her arm and saying something frantically.

"Miley! You slept through first AND second block. It's lunchtime. And Dylan's waiting.."

Oliver pointed to the brunette waiting for her by the class door. Miley mumbled some undistinguishable words and grabbed her bag and got up.

Miley walked up to Dylan and said. "I think we started off on the wrong foot. My name's Miley Stewart and I'm going to give you a tour of the school."

Dylan simply laughed and turned. "Whatever."

_This is going to be a loooooong lunch hour, she_ thought. She walked down the hall and towards the library.

"This is the main hall and up ahead is our library. Nothing special, but if you have a project it's great help." Miley said, sounding like an instruction video.

" I'm sure I'll be needing that regularly." Dylan said sarcastically.

Miley couldn't help but smile…

HM

After an hour of showing him around, Miley had found that Dylan wasn't half bad of a guy.

"So what kind of music do you listen to?" Miley asked.

" I listen to a lot of different kinds of music, mostly techno and rock." Dylan answered without hesitation.

"So you don't like Hannah Montana or anything?" She said interested.

"Nah. She's kind of a joke. I mean she's not even a real person." He responded.

Miley bit her lip then decided she'd rather have one less fan then another obsessed freak who stares at her for all the time they spend together.

"Cool." she muttered.

The bell rang for the third time and Miley yelled.

"CRAP!" She began running down the hallway and towards her next class.

"Miley? Uhhhhhhh… I don't really know where my next class is." He called after her.

Miley clenched her fists then yelled. "Up the stairs and to left!"

She finally got to her class and knocked on the door. "Miss Kunk-"

"DETENTION!" Her teacher yelled angrily.

"Alright…" Miley mumbled her head hanging.

HM

Then final bell rang and Miley was still sitting in her desk with Oliver and Lilly.

"This bites." Lilly complained.

"Pretty much…" Oliver agreed.

"Alright students. You will be writing a five hundred-word essay on why you shouldn't be late for class. You have an hour. As soon as you're done you may leave."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Miss Kunkle went over to the door and opened it. There Dylan stood looking bewildered. Miley waved and he smiled back.

"I told you he was a juvenile delinquent!" Oliver boasted.

Miley rolled her eyes and started to write on her piece of paper. Chicken scratches filled her page as she looked at the clock on the wall. **3:45. **_I have fifteen minutes until I have to get home! _, She thought anxiously. She glanced over at Dylan who seemed to be as troubled as she was. Once she had finished with her essay she ran up to the front of the class and dropped it on her teacher's desk.

"**See you at the Hannah Concert" **Miley mouthed to Lilly and Oliver before she left the classroom.

They both nodded in response and then continued on with their essays. Dylan sat at his desk, still deep in thought. Miley ran down the hallway and outside to the parking lot where Jackson was waiting in his car.

"Dad is going to KILL you." He warned.

"Sweet niblets." She mumbled.


	4. Chap3 Déjà vu

Chapter 3

Déjà vu

Miley got to the rehearsal half an hour late in her Hannah Montana outfit. Once she spotted her father she ducked under a rack of clothing, breathing heavily. She waited in that spot until Robbie Ray passed into the next room. She emerged from the clothing and ran towards the dressing room.

"Hannah!"

Miley turned swiftly the blond wig swooshing after her. Her father stood there looking angry.

" Where were you a half hour ago?" He asked expecting a big explanation.

"Well.. See, I got detention for being late for class." She said as innocently sounding as she could.

" What?!?" Robbie Ray stammered.

His face was turning from its original pale color to scarlet.

"We'll talk about this later, Miley" he whispered into her ear, harshly. "But right now, go and get your makeup on." He continued, pushing her towards the dressing room.

Half an hour later, Miley heard a knock on her door. She opened it quickly and saw Lilly disguised as "Lola" there, in a bubblegum pink wig.

"Hey Lil-Lola." Miley laughed.

Lilly giggled then stepped in the room.

"Hey Hannah, how'd your dad take the punctuality?" Lilly said sarcastically.

"How'd y'all THINK he took it?" Miley responded.

"Ohhhh.. Well.." Lilly stammered with surprise.

Suddenly, there was a big sound of yelling and shouting outside the door.

" If that's your dad…" Lilly said trying to hide behind Miley.

"Be a man about it." Miley ordered.

She quickly opened the door and peered out it. Across from them two people were arguing about something in Ty's dressing room. Miley couldn't help but be curious about what was happening behind the door.

"Miley Don't! You're already in SO much trouble!" Lilly warned.

Miley had already slipped away and was walking casually across the hallway. She checked both ways down the hallway and then pressed her ear up towards the door.

" Ty! You can't risk everything just to be a normal teenager. You have to set your limits." A man's voice ordered.

Miley quickly recognized it as Mr. Mason.

"Dad! I was a little late. How can that hurt anyone?" Ty defended.

"If you were seen out in public.. Who knows what could happen!" His father shot back.

" I know, I know. But today was different. No one recognized me. Plus, I met this really amazing girl…" Ty trailed off.

" A girl? You were late because of a girl?" His father seemed infuriated.

Miley knew exactly how Ty felt, her father never approved of the boys she liked.

"It wasn't her fault! She just pointed me in the wrong direct-" Ty suddenly stopped talking.

Miley gasped and started to run down the hall. She ran towards her dressing room and Lilly just opened the door in time for Miley to be let in.

"I guess I just heard something…" Ty said from down the hall and then the door slammed shut.

"DETAILS! DETAILS!" Lilly demanded.

"No details for the non adventurous." Miley teased.

After Miley had retold the story, Lilly's jaw was almost on the floor.

"So you don't think… Do you think Ty Mason has another identity?" Lilly said having trouble breathing.

" Maybe. I'm not sure.." Miley said, her mind racing.

She couldn't keep her mind away from the girl Ty had been talking about. _I'm not jealous, _Miley thought, _or am I?_

"Hannah! There's someone here who would like to speak with you.." Lilly informed holding Miley's dressing room door wide open.

Ty stood there, staring at her. Miley sighed and stood up.

"Hey Ty. What's up?" Miley asked.

"Oh uh, right! I just wanted to let you know its time for sound check." Ty responded.

"Oh thanks Ty I'll be along in a min-" Miley procrastinated.

"Actually, I was wondering if we could walk to the stage together. I don't really know where I'm going…." He interrupted.

"**Go!" **Lilly mouthed.

Miley frowned then said. "Sure, Ty. One second, I'll just get my boots."

"Ok cool. I'll wait in the hallway." Ty muttered, smiling brightly then leaving the doorway.

Lilly closed the door then whispered. "Oh my god! He's so hot! Why don't you like him?!? I mean that accent… So dreamy.."

Lilly started to zone out again and Miley just rolled her eyes.

"Because of that!" Miley said, flicking Lilly on the nose then continuing to slip her boots on.

" Ok well, I'll see you after the sound check, I'm gonna go find Oliver and maybe some cheese fries.." Lilly said, opening the doorway and walking down the hallway.

Once Miley had both boots on she jumped to her feet and said. " Ok Ty. I'm ready to go."

"Cool. Which way to the stage?" Ty asked, peering his head around the doorway.

"Left. This way." Miley pointed then started to walk in the direction of the stage.

"So Hannah. Which way to the snack buffet?" Ty asked.

"Follow your nose." Miley responded.

Ty started to sniff the air and walked through a door. Miley followed and saw Ty shoving chocolate covered creampuffs into his mouth. He turned around, his face covered with chocolate and ice cream. Miley couldn't help but giggle.

_Maybe he isn't SO bad_, Miley thought.

After a competition of who could eat more chocolate covered strawberries between her and Ty, Robbie Ray walked in and said. " Hannah! Ty! You were supposed to be on stage ten minutes ago."

"Oops sorry Robbie. We got … distracted!" Miley defended pointing towards the snack buffet.

"Well, I'm sorry I interrupted you two." Her father said sarcastically. "Now seriously, get on stage." He ordered.

Ty and Miley laughed then ran towards the hallway again. Miley had to get to stage right so she took a right.

"Bye, Ty!" Miley called behind her.

"Hannah? Uhhhhhhhhhh.. I don't really know how to get to stage left.." Ty called after her.

" Down the hallway and to the left." She continued to run down the hallway and finally got to stage right.

"Hannah! Where were you? We expected you fifteen minutes ago..," the stage manager asked, desperately.

" Oh sorry. I had to show Ty around backstage.." Miley explained.

_I had to show the new kid around twice today!_, Miley thought.


	5. Chap4 The Interplanetary Project

Chapter 4

The Interplanetary Project

After the concert, Miley saw met up with Oliver and Lilly. Oliver was dressed as a "gangster" and Lilly disguised as Lola.

"Oh my gosh. Do we really get to meet him?!?" Oliver squealed.

"Hold your horses there darlin' "Miley teased, giving him a noogie.

"So is he really as awesome as he sounds?" Lilly asked wide-eyed.

"I bet he's awesomer." Oliver giggled.

"Y'all should really be a girl." Miley laughed at Oliver.

He put on his pout face again and turned away.

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Ohmygosh. OHMYGOSH!" Lilly whispered in Miley's ears as Ty turned around the corner.

"Hey there, Hannah. And who are these two?" Ty asked, flashing his pearl white teeth.

"This is Lola and Mike. My two best friends." Miley said smiling back.

"I'm charmed." Ty stuck out his hand and shook Oliver and Lilly's.

"So how did you guys meet?" Ty continued. Miley, Oliver and Lilly looked at each other, searching each other's eyes for answers.

"A party.." Miley blurted.

"… With Beyonce…" Lilly added.

".. Cow tipping.." Oliver continued, smiling brightly proud of his automatic improvisation.

Lilly rolled her eyes as Miley glared at them both.

"Well… sounds like it was quite the party. Hannah, tell me next time Beyonce has one of her parties." Ty said, smiling widely again.

Miley laughed then said. "Well, we'll see ya later, Ty. We have to get home. So… bye."

"WAIT! I want an autograph!" Oliver whined, tugging on Miley's arm.

" Ok. Fine. Hurry up." Miley answered.

Ty laughed and signed a piece of Oliver's "bling".

"Thanks.." Oliver squeaked then ran back and resumed his previous position next to Miley.

The three best friends turned towards the exit when Ty blurted. "Bye Hannah Montana."

Miley could hear the blush in his voice. She rolled her eyes and continued with "Hannah" strut down the hallway, Oliver and Lilly lagging behind, giggling and admiring Oliver's autographed money sign.

HM

"Miley! Wake up or you'll be late for school again!" Jackson said, nudging Miley with his foot.

Miley jumped up and grabbed her new clothes she had set out the previous night.

"Out Jackson! OUT!" Miley ordered pushing her petite brother out the door easily.

Fifteen minutes later, Miley bounded down the stairs.

"Mornin' bud. By the way because of last night's late fiesta, you'll be spending the night here." Her father informed her.

"BUT DADDY!" I was gonna go to a movie with Lilly and Oliver tonight." Miley complained.

Robbie Ray winced letting the guilt pass over his head.

"No buts, young lady! Now get to school!" he ordered.

"But…" Miley started.

"NO BUTS!" her father shouted.

Miley sulked out to her brother's car and got in.

"Ha ha." Her brother teased.

Miley punched him in the shoulder.

"OW!" he cried in pain.

"Drive." She ordered.

" Yes m'aam."

HM

"Class. We are now starting a new unit on planets. To start, you have t a team project to show me what you know about space. You can do a skit, a PowerPoint, make a video or even write a song! Due tomorrow. Now partners…" Miss Kunkle explained.

_Cool,_ Miley thought,_ I'm totally writing a song._

She smiled. "Daniel and Miley.. Oliver and Lillian.." The teacher droned on.

"Teacher say what?" Miley blurted, surprised.

_Dandruff Danny?,_ Miley thought,_ No way! Ugh…_

She slumped down into her seat and grumbled.

"Harsh…" Oliver commented.

"Very." Lilly added.

"Wow, thanks guys. You're so supportive." Miley spat sarcastically.

Miley looked up to see Dylan talking to the teacher. He turned and smiled at Miley.

"**Hey!"** she mouthed back.

Miley looked around the class trying to spot a small snowstorm in the air.

_Weird,_ Miley thought, _He must be in the bathroom._

Miley looked towards Dylan and Miss Kunkle again and saw that Miss Kunkle was nodding and agreeing to something. Dylan smiled and seemed to thank her, then he walked towards Miley his brown faux hawk bouncing as he walked.

" Hey Miley. So, Daniel is sick today…" he said, with a little weird twang of an accent when he said " Daniel".

Miley laughed. " Spending too much time around me Dylan?" she joked.

He looked confused then Miley mimicked him. "Daniel?"

Dylan stared blankly then gave her a goofy smile. " My dads British and… anyways! I'm your new partner. Any ideas?" he asked.

"OH YA! Totally!" Miley said excitedly.

HM

Miley scribbled down some random lyrics on a scrap piece of paper. She sat comfortably on the couch at her house. Her dad has Okayed the meeting because it was for school. **Briiiing Briiiiiing **Her cel phone buzzed and Dylan's name filled the call displays screen. She flipped it open and said.

" Hey Dylan, what's up?"

"I.. Well I came up with some lyrics but I have to get some dinner with my dad so…"

"You're not coming? Ok. Cool. " Miley blurted, trying not to let Dylan hear the hurt in her voice.

"I'm not c-" he started but then Miley heard the line go dead.

She sulked up to her room and slipped on her pink bunny pajamas and flopped onto the bed.

HM

Suddenly, something jolted her awake. The doorbell.

_Jackson! _, Miley thought, _how could he forget his keys again?!?_

She wandered down the stairs half asleep and stumbled across the living room, almost falling over the couch. Unlocking the door she fumbled with the actual doorknob. Finally, she swung the door open and blurted.

"Jackson! For the sake of Aunt Pearl's fanny don't wake me up-"

Standing in front of her was no other than Dylan and his adorable goofy smile.

"Nice pj's. If I had known I would have dressed appropriately." He joked stepping in the doorway past Miley and kicked off his shoes.

"I thought you weren't coming.." Miley mumbled, still in shock.

"My phone died. I was about to say I'm not coming until later." He laughed.

She smiled groggily.

" Sorry I woke you up. " he apologized, sweetly.

" Forgiven if I hear you're awesome lyrics. We can make a simple melody after then volia!" Miley explained.

" Cool." He agreed, smiling.


	6. Chap5 Operation: Armadillo Heartthrob

Chapter 5

Operation: Armadillo Heartthrob

Both—(Chorus)

The comets fly by overhead

All I can see is your eyes instead

The space between us changes every day

Our stars never do shine in the same way

Miley—

I look up into the sky and finally realize that you were always hanging there.

The stars can be my guide and I will try to find the reasons why I care.

Though the sun sits in the sky, in your still the brightest in my eyes

And I just need the reason why!

Chorus

Dylan—

You are no ordinary star; you're the one that takes my heart

The world can turn as many times around us, now that love has found us

The moon may cast its shadow down, but I know that we both will come around

Chorus

Both—

Though our love seems like a distant galaxy,

Can't help but feel it's our reality.

Our hearts bound together like the sun and the moon

Like a whistle through space, keeping tune

Won't let go of the gravity, it's just too soon

Cause your no ordinary star, you're the one that takes my heart

After they finished the song, Miley looked up to see that Miss Kunkle's eyes were teary and she was sniveling into a handkerchief, embroidered with pigeons. Miley smiled brightly as the teacher journeyed through the mess of desks, clapping between sobs.

"Beautiful.. Absolutely gorgeous!... B minus!" Miss Kunkle proclaimed loudly so loudly the whole class cringed.

"Teacher say what?!?" Miley said astonished. "What happened to 'beautiful…gorgeous!'?!?" She continued, imitating Miss Kunkle's drawl.

"Though it was a lovely song, there was not enough actual informative content. I'm sorry. But really, so beautiful…" Miss Kunkle said enthusiastically shaking Miley, then Dylan's hands.

The class whispered amongst each other as Miley and Dylan returned to their sears ; Dylan smiling like a fool, Miley pouting and grumbling.

"Hey, you sounded great and it looks like the class really liked it." Dylan said as he followed her.

Miley slunk down into her desk, arms firmly crossed and eyes looking directly down.

_Dylan and I worked on that project for hours!, _Miley thought, _And his lyrics were so beautiful…_

"That was awesome!" Lilly complimented, leaning so far from her desk that she fell onto the floor.

The whole class burst out laughing, even Miley couldn't help but let a few giggles escape.

"Loser!" Ashley sneered.

"Double loser!" Amber added, the two then doing their famous ' we-just-made-a-mega-diss-so-that-makes-us-the-coolest-people-alive' handshake.

Lilly squirmed, turning red as the laughter increased. Miley rolled her eyes and then held out a hand to help Lilly up. Lilly grabbed it sheepishly and sat back in her seat.

"Like they should be calling US losers…but anyways, thanks." Miley whispered back. " I didn't sound too much like Hannah, did I?"

Lilly shook her head and responded. "The voice distorter worked perfectly, at least I thought so. And Dylan has a really great voice…"

"I know.." Miley said, turning back to smile at Dylan who have her a thumbs up.

Oliver rolled his eyes and nudged Lilly.

"Why don't they just go out? It's torturing me… " he said.

"Yah, I mean they clearly like each other." Lilly agreed.

"It's time for 'Operation: Armadillo Heartthrob'' Oliver declared proudly, standing up.

"Wha..?" Lilly mumbled, confused.

"Sh." Oliver ordered, pressing one finger over her mouth, silencing her. "I'm having a moment.." he continued, tossing his hair dramatically.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Miss Kunkle glaring at him.

"And… Moment over!." Oliver squeaked, jumping back into his seat.

HM

After the bell rang, Oliver hurried outside of the class and pulled out his walkie-talkie.

"Initiate operation A.H." Oliver ordered , speaking into the walkie-talkie.

Students walking through the hall gave him weird looks and he just smiled back.

"Armadillo and Heartthrob heading your way." Lilly responded.

Oliver checked his watch and said. " Lilly, we only have ten minutes before the next class so set up the materials and quick."

"Placing bucket on northern doorway. And… retreating…" Lilly spoke back.

"Perfect. Over and Out." Oliver said, switching his walkie-talkie off.

_3…..2…._, he counted,_….1! _

A piercing scream came from about 50 feet away and Oliver ran towards it, peering around a corner. He spotted Miley covered in syrup and sprawled out onto the floor, having clearly taking a hard fall while Dylan was laughing uncontrollably.

_Jerk,_ Oliver thought frowning, _He's supposed to be helping her!_

Suddenly, Miley burst out laughing and Dylan helped her up. She clung onto him, slipping all over the place and covering him in syrup. After about three laughter fits, they continued down the hallway, Dylan's arm around Miley. Oliver smiled, turning his walkie back on.

"Success…"

"Yep!" Lilly answered.

HM

"The weirdest thing happened during break this morning.." Miley said to Oliver and Lilly as they ran around the track.

Lilly and Oliver gave each other a "hahaha oh my god" look and turned back to Miley.

"Oh really? What happened?" Oliver asked, trying to seem as inconspicuous as possible.

"Well I was walking in the northern hallway when a bucket of syrup dumped all over me . It was the funniest thing, and Dylan helped me up.." Miley answered, seemingly having no idea of their plot.

"That must've hurt…. I wonder who put it there.." Lilly said, giggling.

Oliver nudged her in the ribs.

**Ow!** She mouthed.

**SHUT UP! **Oliver pretended to yell.

"I bet Amber or Ashley. So anyways.. he helped me up and brought me to the office. Turns out the teachers have showers in their lounge."

Miley laughed.

"Further proving that Kunkle lives at school." Oliver said proudly.

"Anyways…"Lilly prompted Miley to continue.

"Right. So we each took turns showering then we got back to class. We talked for a bit and he's just.. such a cool guy." Miley said, dreamily.

Lilly and Oliver celebrated behind her with a high five. "Time for phase two." Oliver whispered, twirling keys around in his hands.

HM

Lilly waited for the lunch bell and then turned on her walkie-talkie.

"Phase two is go." Lilly whispered into the walkie-talkie. "I paged them both to room 171, aka the broom closet." Oliver answered. Lilly spotted Dylan walking towards the door, looking perplexed. Minutes later, Miley did the same . Lilly quickly slunk towards the door, locking it from the outside.

HM

Inside the broom closet, Miley was shaking the doorknob and banging on the door.

"Miley! It's no use. We're locked in." Dylan informed her.

"Sweet niblets! Getting covered in syrup then this? This just isn't my day!" she said, frustrated.

She turned around and shrunk to the floor, Dylan then sitting beside her.

"It seems to be a common theme today, just us two getting into sticky situations." Dylan said.

Miley giggled then edged closer.

"It seems that way…"

Dylan turned her head towards him and looked straight into her eyes.

"You know you have the most beautiful eyes…" he commented, smiling.

"Oh, really?" Miley mumbled nervously, turning her head away.

"Really." Dylan whispered, directly in her ear, making Miley turn swiftly, their lips brushing for just a moment.

"Sorry…" Miley apologized, even though she knew she didn't mean it.

Dylan pressed his lips against Miley's, then pulled away.

"Oh really?" Dylan challenged, sarcastically.

Miley giggled then said. "Nope."

HM

"Lilly! Wake up! That was the lunch bell. We gotta let them out!" Oliver whispered, shaking Lilly awake.

"Mission complete?" She mumbled, half asleep.

Oliver jumped up and used the keys to unlock the door. He pushed it open to reveal Dylan and Miley kissing.

" See for yourself." Oliver laughed.


	7. Chap6 The Game

Chapter 6

The Game

"So I guess this means you guys will be getting into a lot of 'sticky situations' together! It's so cute!" Lilly gushed, over the phone.

"Yah I guess, it all happened so quickly.. I just dunno if I'm over Jake yet.." Miley said, leaning over the edge of her bed with her sparkly Hannah sidekick clutched tightly in her hands so as to defy gravity.

"Well Lilly I have to go. Dylan's picking me up for our third date in an hour and I want to look good.. So I'll talk to ya later." Miley said, pulling herself up onto the bed after hang up. She ran into her bright pink bathroom and turned on the shower.

"If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy and I'd be the best friend you'd fall in love with-" Miley hummed as she jumped into the shower, absentmindedly fully clothed.

"Sweet Niblets!" she exclaimed, shutting off the shower and stepping out, water dripping everywhere.

**Briiing Briiing.** Her regular celphone buzzed from her bedroom.

_Oh no,_ Miley thought,_ Dylan!!_

She raced through the doorway, tripping on a towel. Frantically, she crawled across her carpeted floor to grab the phone. She reached up onto her dresser to answer it.

" Miley here!" she said, out of breath, collapsing up next to the dresser then hitting her head on an open drawer.

She dropped her phone in pain and muttered, " Sweet Niblets…" as she grasped it once again, pressing it up to her ear.

"Miley? Are you okay?" Dylan asked.

" Yah, I'm just dandy." She responded, with no emotion.

"If you say so…" said Dylan, sounding concerned. "My dad got tickets to the L.A. King's game tonight. So, we're gonna have take a rain check on this one, is that okay?" he continued.

"Oh." Miley answered, disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Miles. But I'll make it up to you, I promise! I have to go. Bye!" he said.

"..Bye…" Miley responded, weakly, snapping the celphone closed.

HM

After cleaning up her "clothes in shower" mess, Miley slunk downstairs to the living room and laid on the couch. She grabbed the remote and switched on the TV. She flipped through the channels and finally stopped on MTV. She laughed as a clip of Britney Spear's new video for "Gimme more" played.

_He's acting so weird,_ Miley thought, _why did he cancel like that? It's so unlike him. _

Suddenly, MTV: Live came on and Miley straightened up to listen attentively. Even though she was a celebrity herself, she still loved hearing all the latest gossip on the stars. The host started talking about someone name Destiny Hope Cyrus then suddenly a blond teenager hopped onto the stage, past security. He had dark glasses and the host looked absolutely mortified.

Then a girl screamed, from the audience. "OH MY GOD! IT'S TY MASON!"

Miley covered her ears as the sound of all the girls' screams filled the living room's well-equipped surround sound. The host smiled and silenced the audience.

" Ty is our surprise guest tonight. Now we've been telling you about this ALL week. Ty, our special guest will be telling us his biggest secret!! So Ty.. WE'RE READY!" The host said, throwing his arms up in the air, enthusiastically. The crowd went wild again and Miley grabbed the remote to turn the volume down. When Ty took the microphone a sudden hush fell over the crowd.

"Well.. My secret is…." Ty teased.

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT TY?" The host said, almost jumping up and down.

Miley turned up the volume and leaned in closer, strangely interested.

" Well.. The fact is…I'm in love!" Ty said, smiling brightly.

Miley threw all her blankets up in the air and fell off the couch in shock.

" WOW! Tell us who! Is it Hannah Montana? I heard a rumor that you two have out a lot!" The host asked.

"No. Not Hannah. Even though she's a great girl, I could never really see that working out. We're just good friends.." Ty answered, casually.

"CRAZY BRITISH POPSTAR SAY WHAT?" Miley almost screamed at the TV, popping her head up from underneath the coffee table, then climbing back up onto the couch, her gaze remaining intently on the screen.

"I don't really want to get her into this whole scene, it may be awhile before I release her name.." Ty defended.

Miley rolled her eyes and muttered. " Stupid boys.."

"HEY MILES! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHO I SAW TODAY.." Jackson yelled, entering the room, clearly ecstatic.

"I'm not in the mood for one of your tall tales.. Or should I say SMALL tales.." Miley snapped at him

" Fine… your loss.." Jackson said, trotting up the stairs.

"What're you still doing here, darlin'? I thought you were going out with Dyl-" Miley's father asked.

"He had to go to the King's game with his dad." Miley explained, cutting her father off.

"I could've sworn there was no game tonight.." Robby Ray mumbled.

Miley instinctively flipped to the sports channel and saw nothing but figure skating. Her eyes began to water as the mix of sadness, anger and betrayal surged through her.

"Sweet Niblets." Her father said, sitting next to her on the couch.

"H-he l-lied!" Miley wailed, between sobs.

"Bud, I know it's hard after Jake to trust someone again. But Dylan, he's different. I think there is something more to this then you think…" Her father advised.

"It's just NOT fair.." Miley said, burying her head into a pillow.

"Common bud. I know you can work through this. Now who's my strong girl?" he asked.

"I am…" Miley replied, her words muffled by the pillow, until she removed it and smiled. "G'night dad… and thanks.." she said, climbing up the stairs up to her room.

HM

Ten minutes later, Robby Ray flipped back to MTV: Live.

"So that was Ty Mason and his HE-UGE secret. One last question, Ty. An email was just sent in by Miley Stewart of Malibu." The host explained.

Ty turned and coughed uncomfortably in surprise. " W-who?" he asked, looking perplexed.

"Miley from Malibu asks:

' Ty, I was watching the show earlier and you said you were in love. How do you know? My relationship with a guy right now is on the line because he lied to me. How should I confront him? Cus he clearly doesn't care for me as much as I care for him.

Miley, 14, Malibu'

Wow Ty, any advice??" the host asked, smiling.

Ty looked in shock and his voice quaked as he finally said. "Miley, if you're watching. I'm sure he's sorry; I bet he's SO sorry that he'll show you exactly how much he cares. Because he does, I just know it."

Ty jumped off the stage, ran through the crowd and out the door.

"Well, I'll be darn'd" Robbie Ray muttered then laughed, turning off the TV.

HM

"MILEY! GET YOUR CABOOSE TO JACKSON'S CAR! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Robbie Ray called from the kitchen.

Miley grabbed her bag then bounded down the stairs, running past her father.

"Bud! Make sure 'ya talk to him and also be home by four! You have another concert!" Her father reminded her, as she ran out the door.

"Ok! LUV YAH BYE!" Miley responded.

As she got in the car, Jackson opened his mouth to say something..

" Jackson, I don't care who you saw. It was probably the Pillsbury dough boy or something.." Miley interrupted.

Jackson pouted in defeat and continued to drive the car.

HM

"MI-LEY! MILEY! Miley!" Lilly shouted at Jackson's car, pulling into the roundabout. Miley laughed and jumped out of the car.

" Thanks, Jackson." She yelled as he pulled away.

"How'd the date go?" Lilly asked, almost jumping into Miley's arms with excitement.

" It didn't.." Miley said, continuing to walk towards the school.

"Huh? What?" Lilly asked confused, training on Miley's heels.

"He couldn't. He had to go to the King's game with his dad." Miley continued, starting to clench her fists.

"But there wasn't one yesterday." Lilly said, putting two and two together.

"EXACTLY!" Miley answered, turning sharply towards Lilly, causing Lilly to fall to the ground in surprise.

"Oh…." Lilly said in pain and realization. Miley held out a hand her hand to help her up.

" I'm sorry, I just.. Am confused." Miley apologized.

"It's okay, Miles. It'll be fine." Lilly said, hugging her best friend.

"I hope so." Miley whispered, a single tear falling from her eye. The two best friends walked into the school with linked arms.

"MILEY!" Dylan called desperately from the parking lot just as the two girls passed through the doors.

HM

Miley sat next to Oliver, telling him about the night before.

"What a jerk! He doesn't deserve a girl like you." Oliver said, biting his tongue at what he said and then laughed awkwardly.

"You're so sweet, Oliver. I promise that you'll have a great girlfriend. Just open your eyes." Miley said, wisely.

"Thanks, Miles." He answered. "Speaking of which, look at what the cat dragged in..," he continued, pointing towards the door.

Miley turned and saw Dylan run, breathless into the classroom.

"Dylan! Sit in front. Detention just doesn't seem to work with you." Miss Kunkle ordered, silencing his protests by turning towards the board.

Dylan slipped into the seat, and then turned towards Miley and mouthed, "**Can we talk?"**

Miley rolled her eyes and turned back towards Oliver.

"UGH!" Miley complained. " Why does he have to be so gosh darn adorable all the time?" she continued.

"Don't worry." Oliver said, patting her back for support.

HM

When the bell rang, Miley gathered up her things and turned to wait for Oliver when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Dylan standing in front of her.

"Can we talk?" he asked, making puppy eyes down at her. Her heart melted as he held out his hand and guided her out of the classroom and down the hall.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?" Oliver called from the classroom but Miley was to off in "Boyfriend land" to notice.

They arrived at a vacant stairwell and Dylan motioned for Miley to sit down. As she did, Dylan started to root around in his backpack, pushing things around as if he was looking for something. Once he found it he looked at Miley with a big smile.

"What are y'all up to, crazy?" Miley asked, truthfully oblivious of the fact that he was about to give her something.

"Well I know we've only been dating for, like, a week but I really wanted to make up for what happened last night, so.." Dylan explained, sitting down beside Miley and pulling out a small box, nervously.

"Dontcha think we're kinda young?" Miley blurted, without thinking which made them both burst out laughing.

"See, Miley that's why I like you. You're not only beautiful and have a great heart. But you're funny! I'm the luckiest guy in the world." Dylan said, putting his arm around her and holding her close, causing her to blush tremendously.

"But anyways! Back to this.." he said, pulling the focus back to the "mystery" box. "I want you to know you can always trust me and I will always be here for you. Always. This is just to remind you of that." He continued, opening the box.

There was a necklace with two charms on it: a "d" and an "m" with diamonds.

"Oh my god…" Miley sputtered in awe whilst Dylan put it around her neck.

"It's beautiful." She continued.

"Not even compared to you." Dylan said, before kissing her.

HM

"MILEY!" Lilly whispered harshly, dressed as Lola. "THE NECKLACE!" she continued and pointed at the necklace.

Miley's eyes went big as she started frantically clawing at it.

**Lilly! Help!** Miley mouthed then pointed at the mic.

"Oh sorry! I forgot that it's always on backstage.. There ya go!" Lilly said, pulling it off.

She then pushed "Hannah" onto the stage just as her music for "I've got nerve" came on.

Lilly smiled then adjusted her bob, pocketing the beautiful ring.

_Miley's so lucky…_, Lilly began to think,_ She's got a great boyfriend and she's Hannah Montana! At least I get to tag along.._

Suddenly, she felt a tap on her back and turned around to see Ty Mason looking at her with his big blue eyes.

_Oh my god,_ She thought,_ He's here, WITHOUT Miley being here. That MUST mean something.. _

"Hey Lola, how's it going?" he asked with his strong British accent which made Lilly's stomach do multiple flips.

"Good." She stuttered. "I mean, GREAT!" She continued, nervously.

"Cool. Well, gotta go sing my next song bur I'll hopefully see 'ya around, Lola." Ty said turning and walking away to the other side of the stage.

"For sure!" she said, calling after him and waving frantically like a crazed fan, which in fact she was.


	8. Chap7 Questions of Jealousy and Loss

Chapter 7

Questions of Jealousy and Loss

After the show, Miley ran to her dressing room, to see Ty and Lilly having a conversation. Lilly, obviously, flirting with him.

"Oh hey, Hannah. Ty was just telling me about the many times you've gotten him lost backstage." Lilly explained, laughing and Ty smiling brightly.

" Your friend Lola is quite the laugh, not to mention adorable too." Ty added.

Suddenly, Miley felt her fists clench as she watched them laugh at each other.

"I have to go." Miley mumbled, turning around and running down the hallway.

_Why do I care so much?_, Miley asked herself, _Ok, I don't. But I do.. How can he be in love with Lilly?? _

She shook her head in disbelief as she went out early to the meet and greet with the fans. Her fans screamed and she yelled.

" HEY Y'ALL! HOW'S EVERYONE?" She covered her ears as the crowd shouted their responses, words meshing together to make a jumble of nothingness.

"HANNAH!" a little girl cried anxiously as she ran up to the table.

"Hey Hun. What can I sig-" Miley asked smiling.

"What is it like?" The little girl asked, interrupting.

"What is what like?" Miley asked, laughing at the young's girls' passion for whatever "it" was.

"Love. What is love like, Hannah Montana?" The girl asked, her eyes full of wonder and questioning.

"Love? Well, I've only been in love once and sometimes it doesn't go exactly how the writers of Cinderella and Snow White perceived. The only thing I know for sure is that love isn't perfect, so when you find that special someone whom you love, don't expect to meet the "perfect" standards of Sleeping Beauty or any other fairytale, as a matter of fact. But sometimes it's almost as amazing. At first your heart will tell you one thing, and your head something completely different seconds later. But just accept what you feel and hope for the best. But love is great. Don't take it for granted, in any shape or form." Miley explained, the little girl's face shining with newfound knowledge and inspiration.

Miley smiled, and then hugged the girl.

"Thanks Hannah." The little girl said, smiling widely then skipping off back into the sea of fans.

Miley sat down and waited for the next person to pass the table claiming to be her #1 fan (though she had about 1 million of those already).

"Hey Hannah. How's it going?" Ty asked, walking up behind the singing table.

Seeing him, all the fans began to go insane. Miley ignored him and continued to sign the fan's items they had for her.

"Hannah? Did you hear me?" Ty asked, sitting down and starting to sound concerned. Miley continued to ignore him, a smile growing on her face.

"Hannah, we need to talk" Ty said, grabbing her hand and dragging her backstage.

"What are you doing?" Miley demanded angrily, throwing his hand away from hers.

" Now you can't pretend to be ignoring me. What's wrong?" he asked, sternly.

"Nothing! Except the fact that you're in love with my best friend, Lola!" Miley blurted, covering her mouth in surprise.

"What? How could you think that?" Ty asked, astonished.

Miley sighed in relief then answered. "Just the way you were talking with her earlier. Flirting with her and all…"

"Hannah. I do that with _almost_ every girl…" Ty said, walking closer.

Miley began to blush subconsciously as he walked closer.

"Ty, I…" Miley mumbled but was interrupted by Ty's lips pressed against hers.

At first, Miley was in shock but she relaxed after 10 seconds and kissed back. Ty pulled away and smiled, hugging Miley.

"Look, Ty. I can't. I have a boyfriend and he's.. Amazing. I just can't do this to him." Miley said, turning away, ashamed.

"It's okay. I understand." Ty said, looking a little hurt.

"I don't love Lola. I love my girlfriend." He added.

"Girlfriend?" Miley asked, jealousy rumbling through her.

" In the beginning, I did really like you. But I decided I'd rather just be friends then never be with you. So.. Friends?" Ty asked, smiling and flashing his pearly white teeth, making Miley burst out laughing.

"Friends." Miley said, grabbing Ty's hands, leading him back to the meet and greet.

Just before bringing him through the door, Miley kissed him quickly, making him laugh.

"Just for old times sake." She explained, dragging him back to the table.

"COMMON Y'ALL. Let's pump up the party!!" Miley called to the fans, gesturing for them to come closer.

Ty grabbed a nearby guitar and jumped on the table, starting to play the chords for "Pumpin' up the party". He held out one hand to help Miley up onto the table, and she jumped up beside him.

" Heyyyyyyy. Get up… get loud. Start pumpin' up the party NOW!" Miley belted towards the crowd.

She ran up to Ty and pointed the mic at him.

"Let the music start a revolution. Hey! Get up! Get loud! Start pumpin' up the party now!" Ty sang and then Miley kissed him on the cheek, taking back the mic.

Lilly walked in just as Miley kissed Ty, her mouth gaped open in shock.

_How could Miley do this to me?_, Lilly thought, _She knew I liked him!_

Lilly's eyes began to water as she ran away, feeling betrayed and unwanted.

HM

"Everybody who is everybody will be there." Ashley called out.

"Actually everybody who is anybody will be there!" Amber corrected, glaring at Ashley.

The two girls stood on top of a table in the cafeteria, throwing the invitations throughout the air. Miley and Oliver sat at a table, laughing at the 'popular' girl's antics. Lilly had decided to eat lunch at home to avoid dealing with Miley.

" Hey Ollie, are you actually gonna go? I mean, how stupid does it look?" Miley joked, studying one of the hundreds of invitations that had been flung through the air.

"Well then, Stewart. YOU don't have to come." Amber said, snatching the invitation back.

"And for the record we said 'everybody who is anybody' not 'everybody who is nobody'" Amber spat.

Ashley and her exchanged their famous "handshake" and strut away.

"Whatever. I wasn't planning on coming to your lame party anyway!" Miley called after the two girls, trying to make up for their diss.

"Your weren't? Ok, then I won't bother asking you to come with me then." Miley heard Dylan say from behind her.

She jumped up excitedly for she hadn't seen him all week.

"Dylan!! Of course I'll go! We'll have so much fun." Miley said, smiling widely.

"Haha. I missed that beautiful smile too much. Well if 'ya do wanna go-"Dylan said.

"I do." Miley assured him.

"I wonder who's going to be playing? It says there's gonna be a 'surprise celebrity singer'…" Oliver read from another invite then looked up and gave Miley a serious look.

Miley and Oliver both burst out laughing.

Dylan just sat there confused and then said."Ok. I will see you two weirdoes later."

HM

"Ok Thursday: Interview on TRL, Friday: concert with Ty, Saturday: private gig at a teen's party, Sunday…" Robbie Ray read the schedule for Hannah on the upcoming weekend.

"Redneck daddy say what? Gig on Saturday? Dylan invited me to a party! I can't miss it!" Miley protested, interrupting the reading of her schedule.

"You have to! They've already paid. I'm sorry, Miley. You'll have to take a rain check, he'll understand." Her father answered, sternly.

Miley ran up the stairs in frustration and into her room. She signed onto her laptop and opened her im. She noticed Dylan was on and opened a conversation.

Smiley :D :D :D says:

Hey Dylan. I can't make it to the party.

Dylanator says:

That's okay. :(

Smiley :D :D :D says:

I'm sorry, Dyl. But it's my dad's b-day on Saturday. We're going out for dinner.

Dylanator says:

Don't worry, Miles. Ttyl. HW2DO!

Dylanator has signed off.

She sighed then checked her Hannah mail. She opened one read:

Hey Hannah (heart)

It's me, Ty. Just wondering how it's going? I can't wait until Friday to see you at the show. We must perform "Pumpin' up the party" together. It was such a blast.

Well ta-ta,

Ty

Miley's heart fluttered when she saw the heart next to Hannah's name. Then she realized what she was thinking and slammed the computer shut.

HM

Miley grabbed Ty's hand and brought him to the edge of the stage. He laughed as Miley sang to him.

_She's just so amazing._, Ty thought as she ran to the other side of the stage to sing to the audience.

Lilly glared at the two of them from offstage.

HM

When Ty ran offstage, a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him into a closet.

"Hello?" he asked, desperately.

"Ty, It's Lola. I'm sorry I had to do that but I have to ask you. Do you like Hannah?" Lilly asked through the darkness.

"Look, Lola. I don't like Hannah. And plus, I have a girlfriend." Ty explained.

"What? You do?" Lilly asked, devastated.

" I just thought you liked… me. B-but I-I g-get it." She continued, her voice becoming shakier as the truth unfolded.

"I'm sorry, Lola. You're a great girl. Just not the girl for me." Ty apologized.

"Then why are you so close with Hannah, all of a sudden?" Lilly asked, confused.

"It just kind of happened. I finally gave up my obsessive fan way of talking to her and I became comfortable talking with her like she was a normal person.. Which she is!" Ty said.

"Now common. Let's go find you some ice cream. Bubblegum, I'm guessing?" Ty joked, ruffling Lilly's bright pink bob.

Lilly opened the door Ty guided her down the hallway, his arm around her. She snuggled into his shoulder, comfortably.

HM

"Dad? Are we there yet?" Miley asked, adjusting her Hannah wig.

" Almost, bud. About five more minutes." Her father called back to Miley from the front seat of the limo.

"Hey miles. Do you recognize this neighborhood?" Lilly asked, staring out of the limo's tinted windows.

"We are located in the richer district of Malibu, madam" the limo driver informed Lilly.

"Thanks bob." Lilly said and the limo driver nodded his head in appreciation for the thank you.

Suddenly Miley and Lilly shared a look of horror.

"It couldn't be.." Miley stuttered.

"It is…" Lilly confirmed as the limo pulled into the driveway of a bright pink mansion.

" AMBER AND ASHLEY'S PARTY?!?" They both cried out in unison.

HM

"I wonder who the music is gonna be.." Dylan wondered aloud.

"I don't know, man. Knowing Amber and Ashley, probably Ty Mason or something." Oliver joked, although he knew if Ty did show up he would scream as much as the girls.

"Ahah, yah right.." Dylan mumbled in response, uncomfortably.

Amber and Ashley stepped onto a stage that had been set up in the mansion's ballroom.

The hundreds of teenagers at the party became silent as Amber said. " Thanks to everyone for coming. You better be enjoying yourselves! Now for our surprise musical guest.."

Oliver crossed his fingers for Ty to jump out on stage and sing one of his songs.

"HANNAH MONTANA!!" Amber announced.

Both Dylan and Oliver dropped their drinks in shock.

"HANNAH MONTANA!" Amber repeated, the crowd cheering.

" WHERE IS SHE?" she screamed.

HM

"Common, Miley. You have to, GO!" Lilly ordered Miley.

"I can't. I mean, it's Dylan… and he's out there! And he HATES Hannah Montana. He'll leave!!" Miley cried in protest.

"Miley. Pull it together. You'll be great." Lilly assured her friend.

" And.. And he'll have a change of heart! I mean, who doesn't like Hannah Montana?" She continued.

_At least I HOPE,_ Lilly thought.

"OK. But, take my necklace. If Dylan sees it, he'll know it's me." Miley said, handing the necklace to Lilly.

"NOW GO!" Lilly said, pushing Miley out onto the stage. After admiring it, Lilly slipped the necklace into her back pocket.

HM

Miley stumbled onto the stage, crashing into Ashley and almost falling over herself.

"HANNAH MONTANA!" Amber cried in relief, not bothering to help Ashley back up.

The crowd went wild as Miley cued the band to start 'I've got Nerve'. She began to sing while nervously searching the crowd for Dylan and Oliver. She spotted them by the drink table, bobbing their heads along to the music. Oliver gave her two thumbs up and Dylan was smiling widely.

_He likes me!, _Miley thought,_ He likes Hannah Montana!_

HM

For the rest of the show, Miley had fun running around the stage and flipping her hair while she danced. Regular checkups on Dylan proved that she had "sold" the show.

Once she got off the stage, Miley said. " You were right, Lills. Not only did he like it, he LOVED it."

The two best friends hugged.

"That was a great show, Miley. He would have to be insane NOT to like it." Lilly added, smiling and pulling away.

"Cool. Now can I have my necklace back?" Miley asked.

"For sure. I just put it in my back pocket…" Lilly explained, rooting around in the back of her jeans.

"Oh My god." Lilly whimpered.

"What?!?" Miley asked, confused.

"It's gone. It's not there." Lilly stuttered.

"You LOST it?" Miley questioned in disbelief.

"I'M SORRY!" Lilly apologized a second before she burst out crying.

"Aww. Sweet Niblets. It's okay, Lilly. I'll just have to tell Dylan that I lost it." Miley explained, hugging her sobbing friend.

"Now let's get outta here." She continued, leading Lilly out of the mansion and back to the limo.

HM

"Wow, great party, eh?" Oliver asked.

"Yah, WAY better than I expected. Thanks for talking me into coming, man. Hannah was great." Dylan agreed.

Suddenly, Dylan spotted something on the floor and walked towards it, curious.

"Dude?" Oliver called.

_Just as weird as Miley_, Oliver thought,_ I guess that's why they make such a great couple._

Dylan returned with some sort of piece of jewelry.

"Uhhhh Dylan. That is definitely not your color, man." Oliver joked, pointing to the necklace.

"It's Miley's. She was here tonight, man. I just know it." Dylan explained.

"Are you sure? I mean, trust me. She's not like that, dude." Oliver assured him.

Dylan pointed to the 'd' and the 'm'.

_Damn!..._ Oliver thought. _How is Miley gonna get herself out of this one?_


	9. Chap8 Accusations

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I haven't really ever written one of these before. But I've decided I mind as well start here. This chapter took less time then the last one. See, my strategy is write first draft in notebook then while typing: edit, add and take away. And Voila! Final draft. But I had to totally rewrite Ty's speech at the end like three times. I have the next chapter almost done so expect some surprises. I really appreciate all of you who have commented and added me to their favorite stories, favorite author etc. You guys keep me focused on continuing because about a month ago I was thinking of stopping this project and starting a new one. But you guys helped me to push through my writer's block. I hope you guys like this chapter , so review! And also: Dylan's locker combo has more meaning then you think. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own all original character but I'm still waiting to hear back for Disney execs on my offer of $50 to buy the rights of Hannah Montana.**

Chapter 8

Accusations

"I just CAN'T tell him. He'll be so disappointed." Miley said to Lilly.

"Miley! It's better to just be honest with him. I mean, look at what happened with the Jake thing-" Lilly stopped, realizing what she had just said.

"DON'T BRING JAKE INTO THIS!" Miley screamed.

"Sorry." Lilly squeaked in apology.

"Wait. I have an idea!" Miley proclaimed, jumping up so she was standing on her bed.

"How about if I distract him. By.. Being EXTRA nice to him?" Miley continued, pitching her idea to Lilly.

"That might not work." Lilly protested.

"Remember when I broke your iPod but then took you to meet Orlando Bloom?" Miley asked.

"Huh? You broke my iPod?" Lilly asked, confused.

"My point exactly." Miley responded, rolling her eyes.

"So. You're going to be 'EXTRA' nice to him. How do you plan on doing that?" Lilly asked.

Miley thought for a minute then threw up her hands enthusiastically and answered. " I'm gonna skip the show tomorrow night and bring Dylan to Ty Mason's show!"

"I didn't know he liked Ty's music." Lilly wondered.

" Well, if he liked Hannah's show then I'm sure he'll like Ty, just fine." Miley answered, confidently dismissing the problem like it was nothing.

"I'll call Ty and let him know I can't go the show tomorrow night." Miley explained as she dialed Ty's number on her 'Hannah' phone. Once he picked up, Miley signaled Lilly to be quiet.

"Hey Hannah. I heard you did a show last night for a party and it went great!" Ty said, and then hesitated.

"Or.. Or so I heard." He added.

Miley laughed then said. "Thanks Ty. So I was calling to let you know I can't be at the show tomorrow.. Because of family problems. So you're doing the show solo!"

"But.." Ty stuttered. " What about y-your fans?" he finally managed to spit out.

"What about them? They'll LOVE to see just you for a change. Now, I have to go but have fun tomorrow night!" She said quickly, hanging up before he objected further.

"Now phase two." Lilly instructed, handing Miley the normal phone, which Miley used to dial Dylan's celphone.

"Hey Dylan. It's Miley. Do you want to go to Ty Mason's concert tomorrow night?" She asked.

"Sorry Miley. My friend Sasha is in town and I have to spend some time with her.. Alone." He answered with a noticeable edge on his voice.

"Oh Okay. Dylan, is everything all right?" Miley asked, concerned.

" Everything's just dandy." Dylan responded, quoting Miley mockingly.

She pressed 'end' and the dial tone beeped into her ear.

" Miley. What's wrong?" Lilly asked.

"Sasha's what's wrong." Miley grumbled. "What?" Lilly asked, confused.

"Hey Lilly. Want to go on a mission?" Miley asked, slyly.

"CUTE BLACK OUTFITS, YAY!" Lilly cried, jumping enthusiastically off the bed.

"Outfit." Miley said, passing Lilly a bundle of black clothing that she had worn the night they had taken the tape from Jake.

"Wh-

HM

"-at have I got myself into?" Lilly mumbled to herself as she edged down the hallway, trying he best to stay unnoticed by the janitors and random teachers patrolling the hallways.

"Lilly. Are you almost there?" Miley asked through the walkie-talkie, which made Lilly have a flashback of operation: Armadillo Heartthrob.

"Almost there, Armadillo." Lilly whispered and giggled at her own joke.

"Why do you keep calling me that? Ok. Whatever, just keep going. School starts in half an hour and he's always ten minutes early.. For some reason." Miley explained.

Lilly found Dylan's locker and began to toy around with the lock.

"What is his combo again?" Lilly asked, giving up on her espionage talents.

"It's 20 – 25- 13" Miley instructed as Lilly turned the lock.

"Presto!" Lilly exclaimed as the locker popped open.

"Now his extra celphone should be in the back corner." Miley directed.

Lilly rummaged around the locker, moving around bottle of gel and spray on brown hair color.

"Your boy sure does love his hair products." Lilly teased.

" Just. Hurry. Up." Miley snapped, clearly ashamed of her boyfriend's hair habits.

"Um. Excuse me. What are you doing?" someone asked from behind Lilly.

She jumped, thinking it was Dylan; she began to stammer something about aliens and dolphins.

"Lilly. Chill. It's me, Oliver." Oliver explained, turning his friend to face towards him.

"I-I'm just. It's Miley's fault." Lilly muttered.

"Hey! You said you agreed to help me!" Miley said, through the walkie-talkie.

"So. You guys didn't answer me. What are you two up to?" Oliver asked them.

"Taking Dylan's celphone to find proof of his unloyal-ness and proving Sasha is more than Dylan's friend." Lilly explained.

"Why didn't you just ask me to open the locker? It would have saved you about five minutes." Oliver reminded Lilly and Miley of his locker opening skills.

"Sorry, Oliver. Next time we'll be sure to include you in our plots." Miley promised him, which made him smile and laugh.

"Now get out of here before someone suspects something." Lilly said, pushing Oliver down the hallway.

"Ok. See you ya later, Lilly." Oliver said, smiling.

"HEY!.. Cold." Miley whined through the walkie-talkie.

"Oh sorry, Miles. See ya later" He said, towards the walkie.

He turned then continued down the hallway, Lilly returned to her to searching for the celphone.

"Found it. Why does he need two phones anyways?" Lilly asked.

"Beats me. Now hurry. Forward the texts between Sasha to me." Miley instructed.

Miley heard beeping sounds through the phone then Lilly said. "Done!"

"Now get out of there before Dylan or anyone else for that matter sees you." Miley said, worriedly.

" Will do, Arma-"Lilly began to say.

"Lilly! JUST GO!" Miley commanded through the walkie-talkie.

"Over and out." Lilly said before switching off the walkie.

HM

"Lilly. Look at this." Miley said softly, pointing towards her cel and scooting closer to Lilly at the lunch table so she could read the text.

**Sash,**

**Can't wait to see you. I've missed you so much.**

**D.**

"That could just mean that he misses her like a good friend, right?" Lilly suggested.

"That's what I kept telling myself until I saw this." Miley whimpered.

**D (it's so weird calling you that)**

**I can't wait to rekindle our love together tomorrow night. Well, kisses and smooches**

**Love, Sash**

"Oh Miles. It's okay. He's out of his mind. I mean, who uses the word 'rekindle' in a text message?" Lilly asked, trying to make Miley feel better.

" Sasha. The girl who's better then me. Who he loves." Miley exclaimed, covering her eyes and crying into her hands.

"Miley, let's just try to forget him tonight, okay?" Lilly suggested, side hugging her friend.

" Hey! Why don't we go to Ty's concert? Just us two?" Lilly asked.

" Okay. I'll try and 'distract' myself." Miley giggled through her tears.

"GIRLS NIGHT OUT!" Lilly cried, triumphantly, standing up and punching her hand up into the air, enthusiastically.

The whole cafeteria stared at her.

" Ahem. Right." Lilly muttered, sitting down, embarrassed.

HM

"WOO HOO! I haven't been to a concert where I was IN the audience since, well, NEVER!" Miley cried excitedly as they took their seats.

Lilly laughed and handed Miley the popcorn with Hannah's face plastered all over it.

"Ok. That's just weird" Miley mumbled.

"People practically worship you, Miley. Remember Oliver?" Lilly informed Miley.

"Wow this is great." Miley remarked, settling into her seat, intentionally changing the subject.

"See? Isn't it great just to forget sometimes?" Lilly asked.

"It was until you reminded me to forget." Miley said, punching Lilly in the arm.

" Sorry." Lilly squeaked.

" Sh. It's starting." Miley exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the air excitedly.

HM

"He's so amazing." Miley said dreamily.

"Then why not DATE him?" Lily urged.

"Because I have a boyfriend and he has a girlfriend that he's totally in love with." Miley explained.

"A-and I don't like him! I mean_ like_ him, like him." She added, snapping out of her daydream.

"Yah. And I'd look good with a pink bob!" Lilly teased.

"Wait." she realized.

"Ok. Fine, I'm totally in love with him." Miley admitted.

"Looks like the tables have turned." Lilly noticed.

"Sh, He's starting a new song!" Miley informed Lilly.

" My good friend, Hannah Montana couldn't be here tonight because of family problems. She pushed me do this show alone tonight and it looked like it's paid off. Hannah, this is for you." Ty explained into is mic as he grabbed his acoustic guitar and sat on a stool, set up at the edge of the stage.

"He dedicated a song to me." Miley said softly.

He began to strum on his guitar and sang:

The comets fly by overhead

All I can see is your eyes instead

The space between us changes every day

Miley's jaw dropped open in surprise.

" Miley.."

Miley ignored Lilly's effort to comfort her as she ran from her seat and up the aisle, crying.

_How could Dylan lie to me like that? First Sasha, then this? He stole Ty's lyrics!, _Miley thought as she ran out of the stadium into the pouring rain.

_I thought he loved me, but he's just another Jake…_

HM

"Oliver. He lied about so many things. I just can't trust him anymore. I have to break up with him." Miley explained to Oliver across the lunch table.

"I told you from the start! He can't be trusted." Oliver said, proudly.

"Oliver. You called me a juvenile delinquent. Not a liar." Lilly corrected which made Oliver scowl.

"There he is now. The jerk." Oliver pointed towards Dylan entering the lunchroom.

"And to think I shared good party memories with him." Oliver exclaimed, disgusted.

" Go!" Lilly pushed Miley up towards Dylan.

" Dylan. We need to talk." Miley muttered, not daring to look in his beautiful green eyes.

"Oh hey. What's up?" Dylan asked.

"Ummmm. Dylan. I –I can't see you anymore." She said, tears welling up in her eyes.

Dylan's eyes went big and he said, "W-what?!?"

"I'm sorry. It's just I don't think 'us' is gonna work anymore." She continued.

"Why not?" he asked, still in shock.

"I'm in love with a guy who I thought you were.. just not **you.**" Miley explained, tears falling down her face.

"What other guy, Miles? It's just me!" Dylan cried.

"The guy who wrote that beautiful song, the guy who doesn't lie about why he missed a date, the guy who isn't with another girl." She snapped.

"What are you talking about? Sasha isn't-" he protested.

"STOP! STOP LYING TO ME! I know Ty Mason wrote those lyrics. I know there was no game and I know Sasha is your girlfriend!" she screamed between sobs.

The whole cafeteria had their eyes on Miley, but she didn't care.

"Miley. Stop. Sasha is just a good friend.." Dylan explained, calmly.

"Prove it!" Miley threatened.

Suddenly, Dylan's phone began to buzz, and Miley snatched it out of his grasp, the call display reading: Sasha.

"Or I can-" Miley snapped, opening the phone.

"Miley." Dylan protested.

"Dylan, baby. How about we have tea together tomorrow, just me and you?" Sasha drawled, through the phone.

Miley gritted her teeth as the British girl spoke to her through the phone.

"Sorry your 'baby' isn't available for 'tea', Miss boyfriend stealer. So bye-bye." Miley spat into his phone then ended the call, throwing it back at Dylan.

"How could you?" she asked, baring her teeth.

Then Dylan's face finally changed from shock to anger.

"How could you?" He dropped the lost necklace into her hands.

Miley's jaw dropped as she received the necklace.

_No wonder he's been acting so weird!_, Miley thought.

"Dyl, I wouldn't.. I didn't!" Miley grabbed his arm as she tried to explain but couldn't.

"Save it." He spat, shaking his arm out of her grasp then turning to face Oliver.

"Man. I trusted you. I can't believe you'd lie for her." He said.

"She wasn't there, man. You don't even know." Oliver stood up, yelling at Dylan.

"Whatever." Dylan muttered, then turned back towards Miley.

"I did lie but for a good enough reason. I'm in love with you Miley. You're gorgeous, hilarious and you care about so many things. But we can't be honest with each other about things. I know that on my part for sure. So I agree, we should breakup. But not just because of just me. It's mutual. That's what a relationship means. We are in this together. So when I look back at this relationship, I want to believe its failure to be not just my fault. I do realize our breakup was inevitable. It was bound to happen. I know I can never be the real me around you. And the real me could explain all those things.. but I just can't. I can't." Dylan explained his voice breaking off as he ended his monologue.

Miley looked up at his sad green eyes, which made the situation even harder.

"I'm sorry." Dylan whispered, walking out of the lunchroom.

Leaving Miley alone with at least one hundred pairs of eyes staring at her in an awkward silence. Even with a room full of people she felt alone. She sank to the floor in disbelief. It was over. Really over. Accept this time she didn't want to run to her Hannah closet and cry alone. She wanted someone to hold, someone that could make her feel like she wasn't alone. Anyone. But there was no one.

**End chapter. **

**Well I hope you guys liked it. I know Dylan and Miley breaking up is sad. But as Dylan said it was 'inevitable'. Watch out cus the next chapter might be a bit angsty. But you guys will live. Also Lilly finally gets a love interest and maybe Oliver will too?**

**Hmmmm.. I know I'm evil. But you guys love it. :D **


	10. Chap9 The Other side of we

**Authors Note: Holy, did this every take long to write and then put on here. Ugh. Many hours of typing (since I suck at typing).**

**But besides my sob story…. Here is the final chapter of 'your eyes.' I put my blood, sweat and tears into this story. So I hope you guys like it. It's not perfect but I like it for what it is. Epilogue due out soon. REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Disney didn't except my $50 and were asking for a ridiculous amount (even though yes, it would be worth it) so I do not own anything besides plot and original characters**

Chapter 9

The other side of we

"Here ya go, Miles. Our special loco hot cocoa. This always makes you feel better." Robbie Ray reminded Miley as he set down the two cups of fresh homemade cocoa.

"Awww. Daddy. Thanks. But I don't even know if your cocoa can me feel much better." Miley explained sadly to he father.

"Well, I'll be darn'd, this MUST be some sticky situation." Her father said as he sat down beside on the couch.

"Well, Dylan and I broke up." Miley mumbled, choking back her tears.

"Awww. Bud Why didn't ya tell me before?" her father asked, putting his arm around her.

"Well I would have told you earlier. But I just kept hoping that this was a nightmare." Miley answered.

"Miley. You're a very special girl and I know this is not your fault." He assured her.

"It's both of our faults!" Miley said, standing up angrily, throwing the mug onto the floor, making it shatter instantly as it hit the hardwood floor.

"Who are both of you?" Robbie Ray asked, confused.

"Hannah and I. Dylan doesn't know the Hannah secret." She explained.

"So why didn't you tell him?" Robbie Ray questioned.

"I couldn't. After he lied about so many things, I felt I like I couldn't trust him." Miley answered.

"Well, Hun. You can either just forget him or be honest with him." Robbie added as he took out the broom from the cleaning closet.

"And in my fourteen years of knowing you, honesty has always brought you better results." He continued as he began to sweep up the broken pieces.

"Sorry about the mug, dad." Miley apologized as she winced at her father cleaning up her mess.

"No worries, Miles. Breakups are hard. I get that." He answered, smiling.

"Thanks daddy. I love you." Miley cried, hugging her father and running up the stairs.

"Oh Miles! I forgot to tell you. Sorry for the short notice!" Her father called after her.

"SWEET NIBLETS!" He winced as he heard Miley yell, then swear something about Uncle Earl.

HM

"Hannah! What are you still doing here? The show starts in five minutes!" Oliver said, bursting in her dressing room.

"I'll be right there, Oliver." Miley said, as she heard him close the door behind him.

"Miles, it's okay. Maybe the breakup was for the best." Oliver suggested in a hushed tone before he left her in the room, alone once again.

She sighed as she pushed herself up from the chair in front of the mirror, adjusting her wig in the mirror one last time before bolting down the hallway into the darkness of backstage. Suddenly, she crashed into something and yelped as her knees gave out in shock.

"Hello?" someone with a British accent called through the darkness.

"It's Hannah." Miley groaned.

"Oh Hannah, sorry. It's Ty." Miley's heart skipped a beat as Ty helped her up, bringing her close to his chest.

"Th-Thanks." Miley mumbled, feeling the true blonde in her come out.

"You're welcom-" Miley couldn't stand it any longer; she crashed her lips against his mid-sentence.

Except this time, he pulled away.

"Hannah. I can't." He muttered as he left alone in the darkness.

_It seems no one can these days_, Miley thought sadly.

HM

**The other side, the other side,**

**I want you to see**

**The other side of me**

Miley finished her song with the biggest fake smile she could manage. She ran off to the edge of stage as she waited for the cheering to come to end.

"And now, the British pop sensation and my close personal friend, TY MASON!" she announced, and then ran of the stage.

Miley felt nauseous as Ty ran onstage, brushing past her like she was nothing.

"Thanks, Hannah. Hey everybody! This is the new song that I wrote the other night about my girlfriend. Hope you all like it!" He smiled to the audience then turned and cued the band to start with a wave of his hand.

Miley anticipated a low beat love song until his band started playing an upbeat rhythm.

_He never does upbeat songs_, Miley thought,_ This ought be good._

**Chorus: **

**Let's Breakup, Not Makeup.**

**For the sake of everyone around us. **

**My mind is made up, everything you say, everything you do,**

**Has only made it worse for you **

**To think of how we were and how we are now**

**I don't wanna be a fake no more**

**We are done and over**

**Verse:**

**All those times that we were together**

**Mean nothing now that you're gone forever**

**You're pretty face, those pretty eyes**

**All that came out were all those ugly lies.**

**You say it's me, I know it's you**

**To think of all the times I said I love you**

**But I know what I wanna do:**

**Repeat Chorus**

**You're gone forever..**

"Oh my god." Miley gasped as the lyrics pulsed through her and throughout the stadium.

Once Ty had finished the song, the crowd went insane with applause and cheers.

_I feel so bad, _Miley thought,_ He just broke up with his girlfriend. I'm a jerk._

She ran to her dressing room, in tears. She hated herself for forcing herself onto Ty.

"M-Miley?" someone asked from behind her.

"Miles, everything is gonna work out." Oliver reassured her, placing one hand on he shoulder.

"No it won't. I can never be in a normal relationship because of Hannah. Never." Miley sobbed. Oliver looked around awkwardly then smiled.

"Miley. You're beautiful, talented, funny and to top that all off; you have the greatest smile in the world. What guy wouldn't want a girlfriend like you?" Oliver asked.

"Dylan, Ty and.." Miley trailed off as she looked up to meet Oliver's intense gaze.

"Me?" he asked, sarcastically.

Suddenly, she found herself kissing Oliver. Miley Stewart was on the 'Ollie trollie' and surprisingly enjoying it.

"Hannah? So. This is the boyfriend?" Ty asked, leaning against the doorway, with an amused look on his face.

"Miley. Pretend to break up with me." Oliver whispered.

"B-but.. OLIVER. I think I.." Miley stuttered, unsure of her sudden feelings towards Oliver.

"Miles. Please. Just do it." He whispered back.

"Well actually. He's my ex boyfriend. I broke up with him yesterday, but he came in and forced himself onto me." Miley answered, pushing Oliver away, pretending to sound disgusted.

"And I signed your bling." Ty joked.

"Look, bud. Hannah's mine. She told me about your little fling. And man, I was pissed off." Oliver threatened, getting up from beside Miley.

"Whoa. I didn't know she had a boyfriend. It was an accident." Ty said, backing away.

"Dude, you're so not worth it. Just be good to her or you'll have to worry about me." Oliver almost growled.

"I don't like her like that anymore. We're just friends." Ty assured her.

"WHAT?" Miley and Oliver cried in unison.

"Ty, I thought you wanted. I mean, that's why I.. I'm such an idiot." Miley said, running out of the room.

"HANNAH!" The two teenagers called after her.

"Good going, man. She broke up with her boyfriend for you. Dude, she's totally into you." Oliver accused.

"What? She likes me?" Ty asked. "Wait. You're not her boyfriend?" he added to his question.

"Yes. And no. More like best friend. Though, she did actually break up with her real boyfriend." Oliver explained, sadly.

"CRAP! See, I just broke up with my girlfriend and well, I'm not really over her yet." Ty explained.

"Well, dude, at least go talk to her." Oliver advised.

HM

"Dylan. Pick up. Pick up! I have to tell you something." Miley whined to the ringing sound of her phone.

"Hey, you've reached Dylan. Sorry I couldn't take your call. Leave a message." Dylan's voicemail message played into her ear.

"Hey Dylan. It's Miley. I really need to tell you something. Meet me at the Rosegard stadium tomorrow night. It's kind of important. Bye." Miley said, and then closed her cel.

HM

"I wouldn't even begin to know what to say to her." Ty complained to Oliver, slumped in a chair in his dressing room.

"Just use your British charm and looks to swoon her." Oliver joked.

"Really? Is this the time for brit jokes?" Ty asked, his eyebrow raised in a sarcastic manner.

"Sorry, dude. But really, just be yourself and be nice." Oliver answered.

"Easier said then done." Ty muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Oliver asked.

Just as Ty was about to answer with some random fact about Guatemalan tree frogs, his phone vibrated and he opened it.

"One sec. It's a message. Sorry." Ty said.

Oliver waited patiently, poking around Ty's dressing room as Ty listened to his message.

"Bloody hell. She always has to make things more complicated." Ty sighed, grumpily.

"Well, deal with her before you deal with Hannah." Oliver advised.

"Girls sure are complicated." Ty added.

Oliver smiled and nodded in agreement

HM

"MILEY! YOU STILL WON'T BELIEVE WHO I SAW!" Jackson called down the stairs.

"I STILL don't care! Believe that!" Miley snapped.

"God. You're uptight." Jackson complained.

"You two. Stop fighting. You're taking away from my power to sit up." Robbie Ray yelled.

"Dad. You have no power to sit up." Jackson joked, making Miley giggle.

"The ONE thing you two CAN agree on." Robbie Ray said, scowling at his two children.

Jackson and Miley burst out laughing. Miley hadn't felt this good since Oliver had kissed her which, after talking on the phone with him that morning, had meant nothing besides his attempt to make Ty jealous. The home phone rang and Jackson picked it up then placed it down.

"Lilly landing in: 3….2…1…!" Jackson counted down as Lilly burst through the front door on her skateboard, and then hurtled into Jackson after accidentally hitting the couch.

"Hey." Jackson said, Lilly still in his arms.

Lilly blushed then blurted. "Sorry and hi."

"No worries, Nice board, by the way." He complimented, as he helped her up then picked up the board.

"Thanks. I got it from my dad after my mom and dad divorced. It was kind of a distraction gift.. To distract from the divorce. Yah know cus I was sad and all..." Lilly rambled as her face when bright red.

Miley gasped as she realized Lilly liked her older brother.

"Well, Jackson. I'm going upstairs to put on my wig." Miley interrupted, popping between them, putting a stop to Lilly's rant.

"That's nice.." Jackson said, rolling his eyes.

"But you can get my outfit from dad's car. Lilly's is there too. Sooo.. Lilly. You go with him." Miley instructed them both, noticing Jackson about to object until she had mentioned Lilly's name.

_So the feelings are mutual_, Miley thought, smiling as she ran up the stairs to her Hannah closet.

Suddenly, she was hit by the memories of the first time she had heard Ty's song. If she hadn't listened to single, her life wouldn't be so difficult right now. She wouldn't have to like more then one guy, she wouldn't have to question whether she had feelings for Oliver and there would be one less person to know about her 'Hannah' secret. She placed her wig over her hair and began to apply signature 'Hannah' thick eyeliner and mascara. Miley looked in the mirror and scowled, wishing Hannah would just go away.

_I love my normal life AND performing to give Hannah up, _Miley convinced herself.

"Why can't you just go away?" Miley demanded of her reflection, as she burst into tears.

Anger and frustration surged through her as she threw herself onto the couch with the H and the M. Suddenly, she ran towards the mirror, punching it swiftly, and then crying out in pain. Looking at the blood made her sink to the floor in surprise.

"Miley! What did you do?" Oliver asked, rushing in the room with his 'Mike Stand' costume on, standing by her side.

"I punched the mirror." She explained, covering her hand, ashamed.

"Miley, why?" Oliver asked, running to get a cloth from her bathroom to apply pressure to the cut.

"Oliver, it's fine. It stopped bleeding." Miley protested.

He returned then dropped the cloth, kneeling down beside her.

"Miley. You avoided my question: What's wrong?" he repeated.

"Things would be a lot easier if I hadn't invited Ty. And if I could be myself around Ty and Dylan, our relationships probably could have worked. But I have to be _just_ Miley around Dylan, and_ just_ Hannah around Ty. When I'd rather be both.. Around you." Miley trailed off as she leaned in towards Oliver, looking straight into his eyes.

He turned away.

"Miley. We talked about this. That was all a part of the plan to make Ty jealous." Oliver reminded her, not daring to meet her gaze.

"So. Everything you said was a lie?" Miley asked, forcing back tears.

"Everything." He said, turning back with a straight face.

"So when you called me beautiful, you were lying?" She choked back her tears, her sadness turning into anger and disbelief.

"Oh great. Miles. You know that's not what I mean." Oliver said, reaching out to hold her but she shook him away.

"So what DO you mean, Oliver? You lead me to believe you liked me as more then a friend and.." she cut herself off, but then she couldn't handle it anymore.

"You kissed me." She blurted softly.

Oliver fell silent as Miley's eyes dropped to her bloodstained hands.

"Miley. You know I care A LOT about you. That's we can't be together. If we breakup, I don't want to have to stop caring about you. Ever." Oliver explained, pulling a sobbing Miley into a close hug.

"Ya know. I liked being on the Ollie trolley, it's a lot harder getting off, then getting on." Miley said, almost giggling, looking up into Oliver's big brown eyes.

"Miles. I think that's the best compliment I've ever gotten." He remarked, genuinely. "And remember. I will always be here for you."

She fell closer into the hug, letting the momentary feeling of safety wrap around her, as she let her head lay comfortably against his chest.

"Miley! Your outfit is adorable. Francisco really outdid himself this time." Lilly called as she ran into the closet, Jackson in close tow.

"Uh. Hey Oliver." Jackson mumbled, awkwardly as Oliver let go of Miley.

"Ahem. Hey. Let's wait for the girl's downstairs." Oliver blurted.

"Right. Good idea." Jackson added, turning sharply and rushing out of the huge closet, Oliver on his heels.

"Ok. Dish. Why were you hugging Oliver?" Lilly asked, eyebrow raised.

"What? Friends can't hug?" Miley responded non-chalantly, occupying herself with restoring her makeup in the broken mirror.

"Ok. Not EVEN gonna ask about the mirror." Lilly said, popping up from behind Miley, tucking a stray blonde hair underneath her 'Lola' wig, which today, was a lime green.

"But 'just' friends can't hug like that." Lilly explained.

Miley ignored Lilly and ran into the change room, the pink Hannah Montana bag in hand. She changed into the silver skinny jeans, white tank top with a metallic guitar and black half jacket. Suddenly Miley noticed a pair of three inch black pumps that made her want to scream in excitement as she slipped them on. She jumped out of the change room, making a rock star pose and flipping her blonde hair.

"What do ya think?" Miley asked as Lilly turned and displayed her own outfit.

"Oh my god! I love it!" The two girls cried out in unison, rushing towards each other excitedly.

"So Lilly. I know someone who's gonna like that outfit as much as I do." Miley said, nudging her friend.

Lilly's eyes widened as she squealed," You really think Jackson will like it? I mean he's so cute and nice. And he surfs! And.."

"Yah I know he's perfect. Perfecter then perfect." Miley interrupted, imitating Lilly's personality 'perfectly'.

"And plus. He's totally into you." Miley added, smiling widely.

"Really?" Lilly almost screamed.

"Really." Miley confirmed.

The screaming fest continued until there was a knock on the closet door.

"Hurry up you two. The limo has been here for ten minutes!" Robbie Ray called.

"Be right there dad." Miley responded, and then grabbed her black bag, before she ran out the door, dragging a giggling Lilly behind her.

HM

HM

Miley, Jackson, Oliver and Lilly stepped out of the Limo to see a crowd of screaming Hannah Montana fans.

"HANNAH! HANNAH! I HEARD YOU BROKE UP WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND! CAN YOU CONFIRM THIS?" Bree Samuels asked as she emerged from the crowd and shoved an interview microphone in Miley's face.

" I-uh. I mean-" she stuttered.

"So you did. So now you're going out with Ty." Bree stated.

"No. I didn't say-" Miley objected, holding back tears.

" What did you say? Nothing. So you have a secret. Do tell Hannah." Bree purred, interrupting.

"No, Bree. She doesn't. Get lost." Oliver snapped defensively, appearing behind Miley.

"Well, who is this?" Bree asked, curiously.

"My names… I.N. Cognito." Oliver blurted, guiding Miley towards the stadium door.

"I.N. Cognito. Wait! That's not a real name!" The reporter called after them.

"Thanks." Miley muttered, embarrassed at how terribly she had handled the interview.

"No worries." He answered, continuing to pull her towards her dressing room.

All of a sudden, Oliver stopped. Miley peered around him to see a note on the door that said 'For Hannah'. Miley grabbed it and opened it, curiously reading it.

"What's that?" Lilly asked, dragging Jackson towards Miley and Oliver.

"Oh my god." Oliver said, color vanishing from his face as he read the note from over Miley's shoulder.

Miley dropped the note in disbelief.

"This can't be happening." Miley said softly, shrinking to the floor.

Lilly picked it up and read:

**Hannah,**

**I couldn't help but forget why I had originally come into talk with you yesterday. You see, I must return to England to do a tour with the new group: Johnny and the Ribbon heads. So sadly, this is our last show together. I should have told you earlier, but I wanted to enjoy my time her with you as long as possible.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ty Mason**

HM

HM

"Ty. Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, your British fans were a good start. But these Americans are getting you back to back, sold out shows." Mr. Mason advised his son.

"I love my fans. But it's not about that. I've broken two girl's hearts while I've been here. I just can't deal with that guilt anymore!" Ty objected, pacing across his dressing room.

"Ty. You have everything you could ever want here. A normal life, a great fan base and your family." His dad protested.

"What does that even mean?" Ty yelled, throwing his hands up into the air.

"My family? So you're staying here?!?" Ty realized.

"Son. We have a beautiful home, in a great community. You mother and sister love it here." His father explained, softly.

"Well, you have fun living in your perfect worlds while I go thru hell." Ty snapped.

"Son.." His father began, reaching out for his arm.

"Save it. I have to go meet someone. 'Later." Ty said, storming out of his dressing room, angrily, and slamming the door in his father's face.

_He just doesn't get it_, Ty thought, breathing heavily to help contain his anger.

HM

"Look guys. I have to do this. If there is one person who has earned this honesty from me, it's Dylan. Now. LET ME GO!" Miley ordered as she squirmed in the chair she was tied into.

"Miley. This is for your own good." Lilly informed her.

"It's MY decision who I get to tell. And frankly, I regret telling you." Miley snapped.

Lilly gasped in offense and Miley smiled smugly.

"Miley. You KNOW you can't trust him." Oliver accused.

"So I've heard. Repeatedly. For the last twenty minutes!" Miley said, rolling her eyes.

"Guys. Let her go." Jackson ordered firmly, from his position of leaning against the wall.

"What?!?" Oliver and Jackson said in unison, their faces both displaying bewilderment.

"You heard me. She's a smart girl. She knew she could trust you guys, so she told you. If she thinks she can trust this guy, I think we should too. So, let her go." Jackson repeated.

"Thank you!" Miley said genuinely to her older brother as Oliver and Lilly, reluctantly, began to untie her.

"There ya go. Just remember what you're getting yourself into, okay?" Oliver reminded her as he helped her out of the chair.

"I will, and I know you guys care. But I can some decisions on my own." Miley explained, kicking the rope across the floor.

"Fine.. But that WAS funny." Lilly added. Miley looked at her with a straight face. "I mean good luck!"

HM

Miley walked casually through the backstage though she knew she should have been rushing. She took her time, planning out her every word and imagining every one of Dylan's possible reactions.

_At least he won't faint_, Miley thought, _He'll be able to handle it._

She burst into the room that was below the stage where she had told Dylan to meet her.

_I just hope he actually shows up_, Miley though worriedly.

She sat on a lighting board box, nervously playing with her wig. Suddenly, she heard someone walking towards the room. Miley crossed her fingers, hoping it not to be just some light technician or worse, the stage manager. The door creaked open and she saw a mop of blond hair.

"Ty?!?"

HM

(Seconds ago)

Ty's POV

Ty ran nervously through the hallway, wracking his brain on whether he should put on the contacts and hair color. Moments before opening the door, he slipped the contacts on, and left the color on the ground and peered around the door.

"Hannah?!?"

HM

(Normal Time)

The two sat awkwardly, minding their own business. Miley couldn't help but look at him several times, emotions wanting to spill out of her.

"Sweet Niblets." She muttered under her breath, bringing her knees closer to her, helping her feel less vulnerable.

"Did you say something?" Ty asked, looking as bored she was.

"You sure didn't" Miley snapped, letting go of a little bit of her frustration, then covering her mouth in surprise.

"Excuse me?" he asked, clearly offended.

"Whatever. Ugh. I'm done waiting." Miley grumbled, standing up on the box then jumping to the floor.

"Ha. You're so predictable." Ty scoffed.

Miley shot him a look of disgust, looking straight into his eyes.

His green eyes. Miley blinked in surprise then realized they were still green.

"What's wrong?" Ty asked, his brow furrowed.

A sea of questions washed through Miley's mind as she tried to understand.

"Your eyes.." She finally blurted.

"What about my eyes?" Ty asked as a look of shock appeared across his face.

"You eyes are blue, not green like…" Miley trailed off, shaking her head in confusion.

"Look, I'm sorry. I was supposed to meet my ex boyfriend here. My real ex boyfriend. But he's not gonna show up so.." Miley explained, turning to leave.

She suddenly had a crazy thought.

"Ty? You want to know a secret?" Miley asked, turning back towards him.

"S-sure." He stuttered, clearly unsure.

She walked right up to him and said. "Hannah isn't my real name."

Ty looked at her like she was insane for about ten seconds.

"Oh. Like Hannah Montana is your stage name. Am I right?" He said, convincing himself he was right before she had even answered.

"Well kind of." She said.

"Oh good. So it's still you." He sighed in relief.

"Not really. My real name is Miley Stewart and I'm just a normal teenage girl." Miley explained, slowly removing the wig, turned away from him.

When she turned back, his eyes were wide with horror.

_Maybe he won't take it better then Oliver_, Miley thought worriedly.

"Ty? Hello? You okay?" Miley asked, smoothing out her straightened dark brown hair.

"Oh my god." He stuttered.

"Miley's the real me. Hannah is just a cover so I can have my singing career but keep my normal life." She elaborated, unclear as to why he didn't understand.

"So Miley AND Hannah?" he said, obviously still in shock.

"Don't you get it?" she asked, in disbelief.

"The other side, the other side of me?" She sang as an example.

Suddenly, she kissed him.

"What was that for?" he sputtered, breaking of his trance.

"Cus you weren't getting it." She muttered, feeling guilty that she had in fact, enjoyed it.

"Look, Ty. I'm sorry. I have to go find Dylan." She explained, and then turned to run away.

On an impulse, Ty grabbed her arm and turned to face him, once again.

"He's right here." Ty said, looking straight into Miley's eyes.

"Y-your D-Dylan?!?" Miley blurted, in shock.

"I am." Ty responded, without his accent.

"This doesn't make any sense." Miley mumbled.

"Yes it does. Well. Kind of. I'm like you. But opposite. I'm really Ty and I made up Dylan to have a normal life here." He explained.

"Okay.." Miley answered, slumping against the wall, overwhelmed.

Suddenly, the floor shifted beneath them making the whole room jolt.

"Bloody hell" Ty exclaimed.

The floor began to rise upwards and the ceiling slowly began to open.

"The stage!" They both cried out in panic.

"Miley! Your wig!" Ty called as he threw her the mess of yellow towards her.

" I must have pressed a lever. Sorry!" Miley apologized, shoving the wig onto her head.

As they moved up, they could hear the sounds of crowd growing louder.

"What are we gonna do?" Miley asked, a look of desperation splashed across her face.

"What we always do." Ty said calmly.

"What? Kiss?" she cried, crashing her lips against his.

"Well, besides that." He said, smiling widely.

She blushed as they stepped onto the stage, hand in hand.

"What else?" she asked. The crowd went wild as Ty pulled her close enough to whisper.

"We sing."

HM

**Ty:**

**(Chorus):**

**The first time I saw your eyes I lost my mind**

**Saw a new world where there was no time. **

**Only you and me were alone in perfect trance **

**Nothing left but the pair of hearts beginning a dance**

**I couldn't help that you were beautiful, **

**Face shining like a light,**

**My body wrenched with something incredible,**

**A feeling I couldn't fight.**

**And I stood an let you take your hold, **

**My head still racing, not quite sold,**

**But who could stand up to such a thing?**

**With all the happiness that it could bring**

**And so I backed off and listened **

**To your sweet words**

**Each moment seeming like it glistened**

**My heart all I heard**

**And it still seems like, **

**Even though that was long ago.**

**I really would like,**

**For us to have another go.**

**The first time I saw your eyes I lost my mind**

**Saw a new world where there was no time. **

**Only you and me were alone in perfect trance **

**Nothing left but the pair of hearts beginning a dance**

**Miley:**

**When I first saw you I thought you were just another face,**

**Some cute nice guy but not worth the chase.**

**Until you let your defenses down,**

**And real you finally came around.**

**And your eyes struggled to show you true,**

**A deep forests green, and the oceans blue**

**Changing like the sun and moon**

**Each color trying to show the real you.**

**(Chorus again)**

**Maybe now its over, **

**Maybe we've grown older.**

**But I know I still love you,**

**And I see it in you too.**

**In your eyes shining through.**

**Now it seems just too far away**

**The gap between us growing every day**

**But I'm still holding on,**

**To the fragments not yet gone,**

**Because when you smile**

**You make my heart go wild**

**And what's a girl to do? **

Miley and Ty ran offstage holding hands, waving to the audience enthusiastically. They both burst out laughing and Ty put his arms around Miley and kissed her softly. The feeling of being alone finally disappeared.

**End chapter.**

**So what'd ya guys think? Fluffy enough for anyone? I mean, Oliver was just so darn cute in this chapter. I couldn't resist. Props to my best friend Is for writing that amazing song!!! (Thank you!!) And also epilogue due out soon. I might write a sequel depending on whether I feel like it. I mean, finishing this was such a challenge. But I did it! I have some Moliver one shots due out soon. So keep you eyes peeled. Luv you guys! Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
